


Prompts and ficlets

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, i'm gathering the few prompts i got on tumblr, just because i have nothing better to do apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: So I've decided to put all the prompts I've already done here, so if I get some in the future they'll have a place to go and maybe I'll throw in some short things I write when I'm bored. It's teen for now but it might change as we go. The title of the chapter is the suggestion I got.





	1. phone sex? Or anything involving dirty talk?

 

 

Gini can honestly swear she has totally forgotten what the conference is about, by now.   
She’s sitting beside of Bill in a room that seems to be ridiculously crowded, considering that this is a conference about all the various way nature can go wrong during the development of a fetus’ genitalia, not exactly the most captivating topic. And yeah, she figures it would probably be of some interest.. if she actually knew what the guy was Talking about. Not that she’s still the newbie she was, but he really sounds like he’s purposefully making it all way harder than it could possibly be. Come on now.  
She feels way better when she glances over at Bill and sees him jiggling his legs, looking everywhere but at the guy at the microphone. She snorts a small laugh, and Bill’s face when he turns towards her is that of a ten year old boy who insisted on going to a science fair, only to find out that it actually had real science in it.  
“You were right”  
“And also a human being”  
Bill frowns at her  
“Oh sorry I thought we were stating glaringly obvious facts here”  
He turns back towards the small stage with a smirk on his face, odd enough, since he tends to get pretty gloomy when he feels like he’s wasting precious time.  
Gini side-eyes him for one more moment, before whispering in his direction  
“What”  
Bill’s gaze wanders to her lips, but he turns around again, unfocused, facing forward and away from her  
“Nevermind”  
A minute passes amongst the quiet chatter of the room and the background flat voice of the speaker.  
Bill’s not smiling anymore, but the glint in his eyes is still there.  
He pushes his knee against gini’s, bumping them slightly together, looks down at the spot where their legs touch then up into her eyes.  
“Oh stop it”  
She doesn’t even manage sounding serious while she says it, much less looking so.  
His knee bumps into hers again and bill is trying to hold back a snicker, and gini doesn’t want to play professional anymore, not when random joy radiates from him, like the vibrating warmth spreads from his leg to hers. She sighs, fantasizing about just grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of there and anywhere a little more private.  
“Hhhh. You know what?”  
“What, gini”  
“I’d rather be elbow deep in paperwork than listening to this guy.”  
Bill doesn’t seem to register right away, but turns towards her after a second, slowly, his eyelids halfway down, the tip of his tongue pushing against his top front teeth, lips just barely parted. He doesn’t say anything, though.  
“…what?!”   
A small twinge of frustration colors gini’s whisper, this time.  
“Well..”  
He stops and runs his index finger down from her hip joint to her kneecap, with no hurry or fear someone might see them and think ill of it. By the time he’s mid-thigh, gini’s blushing, and she waits for him to articulate further.  
“..I’d rather be even just half an inch deep in you-”  
More blood rushes up her neck and to her cheeks. He didn’t even bother to keep too quiet, his voice low but perfectly clear. Gini unconsciously holds her breath and moves Her eyes to all the people around them, heart pounding at the base of her throat.   
Bill rubs small circles just above her knee, near the hem of her skirt, where it ends and her skin is just one thin layer of stockings away.  
“-but it is indeed a little crowed, and we both know you’re not the best at keeping quiet-”  
His finger glides a little higher up her thigh  
“-when I don’t give you what you want-”  
His whole hand is now resting on gini’s thigh, just vaguely curling over the shape of it  
“-exactly when you want it.”  
Gini’s breathing hard by now, muscles tensing under the slow, periodic clench and release of Bill’s fingers, ears straining to catch every languid dip and drop of his tone, voice rumbling smooth and coiling low in the pit of gini’s stomach.  
She swallows soundly, and the corner of his mouth raises, smug.  
“Jesus, how long before this thing Is over?”


	2. Prompt: Afternoon delight

 

 

The last rays of light of the day are coming in from the window in gini s office, and she’s standing by it, looking over the last papers before she heads to Bill’s office and tells him it’s time to go.

  
It’s been a slow day, they haven’t talked much and there was almost no patient, no case to argue about, just lunch to eat together and a couple of idle lines to exchange during the day, shoulders brushing every once in a while, stolen glances, general and fleeting shyness.  
But there’s something to the end of the day, it’s a particular time where corners soften, eyelids drop, silence stretches. She looks over at bill, all sounds muffled by the glass walls: he’s pinching the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up to rub at tired eyes, visibly fighting back the temptation to just call it a day, schooling himself back into composure, concentration. She watches his hair fall out of place, his throat move with the air he sighs out, lips shiny after his tongue smoothes over them. The late afternoon glow showers him with a dignified beauty that shatters as he inadvertently pushes a pile of papers to the ground with his elbow, and gini’s chest fills to the brim with light and warmth and knots of a love so sincere that her cheeks hurt from holding a splitting smile back.

  
She walks in on him picking up the last scattered pieces from the floor and crouches down to help him. He gives no sign of acknowledging her presence, but his breathing speeds up just a little, before he smiles up at her, tired and tentative.   
Gini picks up the last remaining paper from the floor and lets her knees hit it carefully, her hands resting on Bill’s thighs. She makes him turn towards her in his chair and spread his legs, shifts closer to him in the space between them. She just looks up at him.  
One of Bill’s hands tucks a strand of hair between her ear, and he puts the other on top of gini s left, two fingers eventually resting over the thin ring around one of hers, and he strokes it with his eyes as well, heartbeat loud and steady as gini’s touch on his thigh.  
They both stare at the thin strip that ties them together, the materialized golden bond they always felt and touched, just never saw.  
Bill pulls her into a kiss and feels her hand tighten above his knee as he closes his eyes, tastes her lips.  
It’s been a month, it’s gonna be a lifetime.


End file.
